


Safe In My Hands

by quills_at_dawn



Series: My Odyssey [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_at_dawn/pseuds/quills_at_dawn
Summary: Alexios and the Athenian Spy go after the mercenary Hyrkanos.[Reposted as standalone work]





	Safe In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Our two mercenaries continue their life of crime.  
> Don’t try this at home, kids!
> 
> Reposted so it could be added to the Trope Bingo collection. 
> 
> For the Trope Bingo square: AU: Crime

**SAFE IN MY HANDS**

We peer over the edge of the cliff and see the mercenary’s lifeless body sprawled near the bottom of it. 

My companion pushes his helmet up and back then looks at me. 

“Nice kick.” 

“Thanks, it’s a Spartan thing.” 

Once we’ve clambered down to it, he reaches down to pluck the dead man’s dagger from his belt and passes it to me. 

Then he grabs the corpse’s ankles, I grip the wrists, and we haul him into some nearby bushes. 

Brushing dirt from our hands, we admire our handiwork. 

“Should have done this one by myself. You knew him.” 

He shrugs and nudges a limp foot further under the leaves. 

On our way back to the Adrestia, we pause at the pool just outside Megara’s city walls to clean up and cool off. The blood we have on us is all from hiding Hyrkanos’ body than from killing him. 

My false Spartan seems unconcerned by his former sponsor’s death and wears his blood easily. 

“How well did you know him?” 

He shrugs again, crouching and splashing water onto his face. 

“We weren’t friends or even acquaintances.” 

Might be true. Might just as easily not be. He’s a spy and a deceiver to the core and lies as easily as he breathes. 

“Really?” 

He nods, standing. 

“We just had an arrangement.” 

I can’t help grinning at that. 

“An arrangement?” 

“An arrangement,” he confirms, smirking. 

“Payment in kind…?” 

A short laugh and he grabs me, raking his beard over my cheek before mouthing the raw skin. When I sink my hands into hair to hold him, he covers them with his and pulls them lower, placing my thumbs on either side of his throat then pressing. 

“You didn’t get enough of this the first time?” 

“Why do you think I stayed?” 

I bite his insolent mouth then he pushes my thumbs harder. 

“Ask me again,” he says, husky. 

I can feel the length of his body pressed against mine, the heat of it. I press a little more and watch his eyelids flutter lower. 

“What kind of arrangement?” I ask against his lips, breathing his breath. 

“He offered me drachmae and I accepted.”

I tighten my grip. I want to believe him — I _do_ believe him — but I shouldn’t. He’s a liar, I know him to be a liar - one that lies with his words and his body. 

“That’s all?” 

“Never even gave him my real name.” 

This I can believe, and easily. He gave me a name, a while ago, when we first met again on the Adrestia. But now, looking into his eyes, I think it wasn’t his real one. 

“Swear it?” 

He nods, breathless. 

“Nobody knows who you really are?” 

His lashes flutter lower and his grip on my hands loosens. 

“Well?” 

“No.” 

Barely a sound at all, just a shape on his lips. 

“Look at me.” 

He forces his eyes open, his hands just clinging to mine now. Even his body has begun to sag against mine so I loosen my hold. 

“So you’re safe now?” 

Only his pupils widen in surprise and then he smiles. 

“Looks like it.” 


End file.
